The aim of the proposed project is to develop an advanced knowledge management system that provides a large repository of written health information in English and dozens of foreign languages so that healthcare facilities can provide adequate language assistance services to their patients with limited English proficiency (LEP). The primary objective of Phase I is to develop a prototype of the envisioned system that demonstrates the user interface as well as a set of multilingual documents. LEP persons will be recruited to assess the translated documents while healthcare providers will provide feedback on both the system features and the multilingual content. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]